Forgive Me My Sins
by Lapis Opal Lazuli
Summary: Seth is the son of Lord Death. It's 2036, odd things have been happening. Seth and his sister don't dream... So why is Seth having nightmares about a woman? How is she connected to Lord Death?
1. Introducing Seth and Syra

**MERRY(late) CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! SO I got this awesome new laptop and because of that I'm going to be writing more~! As celebration of that, and because I just couldn't wait to finish Wendigo even though that fic has barely started, I bring you the very first chapter of my Soul Eater Next Generation story!**

**This takes place twenty-seven years after the series, Death the Kid is Lord Death in this, thus no symmetry OCD rants(Though his son sometimes rants about the importance of cleanliness.) and he's a lot more strict and REALLY stressed out. His children are the main characters. Also, I made up a last name for Blair. It's Maeveen. Please don't say it's not canon, because I know it's not.**

**Now... ON TO THE STORY!**

Seth sat up in his bed slowly, yawning as he did so. He looked over at his blaring alarm clock, it said 6:42 on the blinking, red screen, but he had set it to be ten minutes fast. He took a thin, pale finger and pressed the sleep button on it, instantly silencing the obnoxious blaring. His eyes wandered up to the mirror above it, as was his morning routine ever since his sister had drawn a pink moustache and unibrow on his face, and he saw himself in the reflective glass.

He had a pale complection, and scars dotted his knuckles. His elf-like features, such as his pointed ears and small nose, were not very noticable compared to his bright red eyes. People said his eyes could stop traffic, with the glowing quality they had, but Seth honestly adored the abnormal color. He thought it made him stand out, which it certainly did, as well as his snow-white hair.

His hair used to be a dark, pitch black that sometimes appeared to be blue in the moonlight. Three white stripes, the Lines of Zanzu, as his father called them, lined up perfectly on the left side of his hair. Now one day, when he was going through the stuff in the bathroom cupboard like the curious little six-year-old he was, he came across some white hair dye.

He'd known that his father, the current Lord Death of the somewhat mad world they lived in, had also hated the Lines of Zanzu that lined up on his jet-black hair in a complete circle and had tried to dye his hair many times, failing because of the God's blood running through his veins. Seth wanted to see if he could dye his own hair, somehow knowing of the human blood his father never told him about that would let him succeed in this feat.

Seth got out of bed, putting on his clothes which consisted of a light gray shirt, white pants and a lab-coat that was originally white but had patches of darker shades of gray sewn on the sleeves and on some of the body.

He left his small, tidy room, passing by the cutlass swords that hung on the creamy white wall above the door, and walked over to the room across the hall, his sister Syra's room. He gently turned the golden knob, pushing the door open silently. He creeped over to the bed, cringing at the messiness of the room. Clothes were all over the floor, the knick-knacks on her dresser were in disarray and were very unorginized, unlike Seth's room which was always clean and neat.

He took a second to look over his twin, making sure nothing had happened to her over night. Her jet black hair was the same, yet messy from sleep. The Lines of Zanzu also danced around the right side of her head, like an incomplete crown. Her face was just like her brother's, round with elf-like, pointed ears and a small nose.

After checking over her, Seth shook her arm in an attempt to wake her. She opened her eyes groggily. They, too, were a bright crimson color, though more muted and tired. "Clean your room," Seth said to her rudely. "This mess is very annoying."

Syra groaned. "Shut up, I'll clean it later. Now go wake up Dad," she muttered. "I'll go make him some coffee."

"But it's _your_ turn to wake up Dad! _I'll _make the coffee." Seth argued. Waking their father was a task in itself. He was a very heavy sleeper and there was no subtle or polite way to wake him. The _real_ trouble was getting him out of bed, for he was very cranky in the mornings until he got his coffee and always slept with a jagged dagger underneath his pillow.

"Too bad," Syra retorted. "Dad can miss work then,"

"If he does, he'll have _both_ our heads!"

"Then go wake him up."

Seth pouted, but reluctantly agreed. He left his sister's room, passing by one of the maids. "Good morning, Lady Elizabeta," he said to the woman.

Her hair was silver and her eyes were blue, like cold, running water. "Good morning, young Master." she replied in a soft voice.

Silver hair, blue eyes and soft voices, such characteristics were the norm for the spirits that served in the Shinigami Manor. You see, after Lord Death became Lord Death, the Netherworld where the spirits and gods roamed merged with the human world. Ghosts of the dead and the human forms of Gods and Gods' servants attended their father's school and were their classmates now.

Seth gave her a respectful nod and headed up the stairs to his father's room. He took a moment to stare at the wooden door that led to the Attic stairs. He wondered what possibly could be in there and why it was always locked.

One of the most strictly enforced rules of the Shinigami manor was to _never_, under _any _circumstances, go into the Attic or the Basement Laboratory.

Seth knew why they weren't allowed in the basement. It was dangerous with all the genetically engineered animals. Some of them were still radioactive.

Due to the major climate shift that happened when the spirit world melded with the human's world, the primordial animals that already inhabited the earth began to die out and had to be replaced.

The Lightning Bugs and Muskrats had been replaced with Nuclear Shock Bugs and Musket Rats, used for Animal Warfare. Some breeds of dogs had been replaced with Hell Hounds, though other breeds, such as Rottweilers and German Shepards, and, unfortunately, small breeds of dogs that bark a lot, survived in the now extreme conditions of North America and Western Europe, now called the "United Territories" after WWIII.

The domestic cats had been replaced by Fanile, also called Faynes. Yes, a lot had changed during the twenty-five years their father had taken over his own father's job.

Why they weren't allowed in the Attic, he'd never know. But he wanted to. Maybe he could bust the door down somehow...

_No,_ Seth thought. _Such thoughts are not allowed in this house._ And with that thought, he turned to his father's room, took a deep breath, opened the exquisitely decorated-in-gold door and charged in.

The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, making the room extremely dark and hard to see in. Seth, who was a Grim Reaper, was accustomed to the dark lighting and easily found the light switch.

He flipped it on.

Lord Death didn't wake up.

Seth knew his father wouldn't awaken easily, but cutting the light on always proved useful when dragging him out of bed. He stalked over to his father's bed and shook him.

He didn't wake.

Seth shook him harder.

Still didn't wake up.

Seth shook him the hardest he could. "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

His father still didn't wake.

Seth groaned and decided to use his last-resort option. Poking him in the face.

"Get out," Lord Death said in his deep voice that somewhat reminded Seth of a growling wolf. His voice was being muffled by the pillow his face was smushed in.

"Get up." Seth replied, continuing to poke him.

"Do that one more time, boy, and I'll bite you're finger off." The man growled, turning his head to face his son.

Lord Death had greasy, black hair with completed Lines of Zanzu and pale skin. Unlike his children, who had elf-like features and red eyes, he had a square, toughened jaw and scars all over him. His eyes were a hard, mean-looking golden amber, his nose slightly crooked, his teeth razor-sharp.

Seth poked him again, not believing that his father would try to bite him, but was proven wrong when Lord Death snapped at him.

Seth drew his hand back quickly, partly because he was afraid Lord Death would _really_ bite his hand off and mainly because his fingers were half an inch away from his fang-like teeth, which only added to his fear.

"Get. Out." Lord Death snarled.

"Dad, Syra's making coffee." Seth said. Lord Death raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, get out o' my room so I can get dressed. I'll be down in a minute." he said, sitting up in his bed. Seth left the room calmly, closing the door behind him.

He felt along the left wall, looking for the 'switch' he'd found when he was twelve, four years prior.

You see, one day when his father was on a mission with Patty, because Liz had left some time ago, Seth went wandering around the top floor. He wasn't allowed on the eigth floor then, so he thought with his Dad gone and carefree ol' Blair Maeveen 'babysitting' them, he'd have a chance to explore and maybe even find the key to the Attic, which he was sure their father had hid somewhere in the walls or something.

Anyway, Seth was feeling for any bumps or small little crevices big enough for a key. Then... he found _it._

Half-way down the hall, he felt the switch and pressed it, making an indention in the wall. He waited a few seconds-this always filled him with anticipation and made him wonder if it was broken-before a large chunk of the wall fell away and opened up a dark hallway embedded into the wall.

Going through this path always made Seth felt like he had a secret of his own, something that not even his father knew about, like he was having some sort of an adventure! He had something all his own and he'd never share it with anyone else.

The hallway was thin, Seth was practically being squeezed by it and he barely fit through. Syra was thinner and would be able to squirm her way through easier, but unfortunately, he wasn't Syra.

Soon he had squirmed his way through the passage completely and came to a room made out of steel. The room was hexagon-shaped, large enough to hold three of Seth at most. In the middle stood a small green platform, large enough for one person.

He stood on the platform and was enveloped in a warm, green light. Soon after, he disappeared and reappeared into another room identical to the last one, only made of iron.

He squeezed his way through another thin hallway and came out into the livingroom, which was on the bottom floor and connected to the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and saw his sister _trying_ to cook breakfast... again. He and his father wouldn't eat it. Last person who did ended up in the hospital.

Ah, what a strange family he had.


	2. Introducing Blind, Vespy and Leslie

Seth peeked back into the livingroom, specifically at the broken old clock.

Said clock was a rather large grandfather clock that appeared to have been made out of twisted bones and polished sulfur. It had a very realistic Spotted Owl made out of granite that was attached to the top with steel. The glass that covered the clockface was broken and cracked, while the actual clockface was black with white roman numerals. The pendulum that hung beneath it somehow continued to swing, making an eerie _tock tock tock_ noise, while the clock's hands failed to move. It gave off an abandoned, desolate vibe and honestly creeped the ever-loving bejeebers out of the young Grim Reaper.

He shivered and turned back to Syra. She was clad in a mostly-black uniform that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt, a miniskirt, and leggings with boots. All black. She wore several white belts around her waist. Her reasons for wearing so many belts would always be a mystery.

He looked away from his sister to the 'food' she was burning. _That... That's not edible..._ he thought. He was getting sick just looking at the stuff, so he redirected his attention to the sound of footsteps quickly decending from the stairs. He knew it was his father before he could even see him.

His father wore a simple black turtleneck and loose black jogging pants with black shoes. A metal bracelet that looked sort of like a skeleton's hand covering his own, known here as a 'Mana Glove', adorned his left wrist. A Mana Glove was a part of a set military of armor that allowed the wearer to use a specific kind of magic, depending on the wearer's Soul and Mana type. (For example, if someone's Soul type is electricity, but their Mana type is fire, they will have the power of explosives.) Seth felt like a black sheep, or in this case a white sheep, surrounded by all the dark colors. Of course, he had the maids and the butlers, but...

Even the kitchen he and his sister were standing in was dark, considering it was the middle of winter, almost 7:00 in the morning, the lightbulb was dim and dying and the curtains were drawn.

Seth sighed, walking into the livingroom and cutting on a lamp. The lightbulb in that was also quite dim. He groaned in annoyance, hitting his head against the wall with a muffled _thud_. "Looks like I'm going to have to buy some fresh lightbulbs," he muttered to himself. "Bah! Why is it so dark in here anyway?"

"Because you didn't get any lightbulbs the last time you went to the store," Lord Death said apathetically, walking over to the fridge.

Seth narrowed his eyes, an annoyed frown displayed on his pale face. "I wasn't asking you!"

"Then who were you talking to?" Lord Death queried.

"No one!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh? If you weren't talking to anyone than you wouldn't have said anything." his father replied. Seth just glared at him, grumbling to himself. He forgot not to argue with his father, even though he was usually pretty funny and good-natured about it. No one wins an argument against Lord Death.

Everytime someone is dumb enough to start an argument with him, he leads them in a pointless, often hilarious circle of a conversation. He finds it amusing.

Seth quickly looked at the working digital clock on the kitchen oven just as Lord Death finished off a peice of Syra's burnt 'toast', gagging. It was 6:54. "Uh, Dad. We're late."

"Hm? Seth, we live right next to the school. It's a five second walk there, we're not late for anything." Lord Death replied.

But, of course, Seth was a very punctual person. To him, he's late if he's not ten minutes early. "B-But-"

"Calm down." Syra said. "We still have our medicine to take, remember?"

"Oh, God. Do we _have_ to take it again today?" Seth pouted.

"Seth, you and your sister have to take it every morning." Lord Death reminded. "You need it." he paused for a second. "Seth, watch your mouth!"

Something you need to know about Lord Death is that he regards himaself as God. Not _a _god, but _the_ God. The 'Creator', even though he knows he's not, and he does not like it when someone took God's name in vain, even his own children. _Especially_ his own children.

"Can't we just, you know, skip a day?"

"No!" Lord Death snapped. "Last you did that you _both_ ended up in the hospital!" He stormed into the livingroom, opened the closet door and retrieved a breifcase from it.

The breifcase was silver, with black and dark gray lines that resembled arrows flying in different directions. It was large and bulky and was held together with a large latch. Lord Death undid the latch, popping open the breifcase.

The inside was padded, made out of a soft, silky cloth. There were several indentations, one held a large syringe, the second had a needle that fit on the syringe and the rest were small capsules that contained some sort of mahogany-colored liquid.

Lord Death took the syringe and attached the needle to it. He stuck the needle in one of the capsules, drawing the liquid into the syringe. He walked over to the twins, syringe in hand, and injected half of the substance into each of them.

Seth sighed, becoming a bit relieved. He knew the medicine was to help them, enjoyed the feeling it gave him after taking it, but his slight fear and large disliking of needles made him hesitant to take it everyday.

"Thank you, Dad." Syra said. The medicine had a calming, almost theraputic, effect and soothed both their mind and hearts-literally. It opened their minds, allowing them to think faster and clearer, and didn't allow them to become over-excited. If they were to become excited, without their medicine to aid them, they would become very ill and would need hospitilazation.

Lord Death gave a small grunt in response before looking at the clock. "You guys can leave, now."

Seth grabbed his bookbag and ran out the door. Syra's departure was more calm. Lord Death chuckled good-naturedly before grabbing the keys to the school and following them. The path they walked on was cobblestone, fresh snow was falling from the dark gray sky. A cuckoo clock , some bricks and a few broken toys floated by, but that was normal in the world's current state.

Soon the cobblestone gave way to pavement... and soon to stairs. The stairs that led to the new and improved DWMA, or Shibusen.

The previously goofy-looking three-toothed skull had been replaced by a more menacing skull that was pointed at the ends of it's 'teeth' and had what appeared to be glowing red eyes. The rest was relatively similar, though it was bigger and had currents of electric-blue energy, known as 'Mana', running visibly through the whole school.

Lord Death stuck the key in the large magic-protected padlock, opening it with a hearty _ka-chunk_ sound. The padlock and chain fell away as the double doors opened slowly, a gust of wind emmiting from the gray stone doors.

The family of reapers stepped inside the school, the doors closing behind them. Seth immediately ran towards the dorms were the night students stayed at, near the dungeons. He had to wake his best friend. It was his job during the school week. On the weekends and on holidays, she stayed either at his house or with her parents and older and younger brothers.

Soon he came to the ironclad door and opened it. He saw his friend, Blind Makenshi; daughter of Chrona and Ragnorak Makenshi, lying on her bed, which was bolted to the floor, wide awake and still in her pajamas, which was a lavender nightgown that was the same shade as her hair. She had already put her blindfold on. "Get out," she growled. Her voice was smooth, but hoarse.

Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"You didn't knock." she replied sourly. Seth rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a bit glad she was blind so she couldn't see the gesture of general disrepect.

"OK, Blind. Whatever." Seth replied. Blind was actually her nickname, her _real _name being Anya and she wore a blindfold for the same reason a normal blind person would wear sunglasses-so her eyes wouldn't burn out of their sockets. Blind people can't sense light and don't know when to blink, so they have to wear eye protection.

Seth opened and closed the door, not leaving, and knocked on the inside. He knew it was cruel, but he enjoyed occasionally tricking the blind girl. The tricks were small, harmless, after all. Of course whenever she found out about his little games she'd either 1, come at him with a chain saw or 2, come at him with her weapon partner in Soul Resonance mode. That was just the kind of violent person she was.

She could see during Soul Resonance, by the way. She could 'borrow' her partner's eyes.

"You can come in, now!" Blind shouted. Seth opened and closed the door again. He was too lazy to walk in and out.

"Alright, the school is open," Seth began a bit awkwardly. "So get ready before anyone comes in."

It was Blind's personal goal to be first in class everyday for some unfathomable reason.

"Alright, now get out so I can change!" Blind responded, jumping out of bed and literally kicking him out of the dorm. He landed on his face.

. . .

"HEY! GIVE ME MY BOOKBAG!"

A short boy with violet hair and gooseberry green eyes with a star-shaped tatoo on his neck ran across the small, japanese-styled apartment. His name was Vespy Nakatsukatsa. He was fifteen years old and was chasing his little brother, Leslie, a boy with brown hair and lavender eyes with a star tatoo on his forehead, around the cramped living space. The small boy had stolen his bookbag.

"NO! IT HAS TOP-SECRET INFORMATION FROM THE KALNINIAN SPIES IN IT!"

"IT HAS MY _HOMEWORK _IN IT!"

Leslie like to pretend he was a secret agent and that the Shinigami family were spies from the opposing nation of The Republic of Kalningrad, what used to be known as 'Russia'. Of course, The Republic of Kalningrad and the United Territories had ended their war four years prior with the Mana Trading Treaty of 2032, 12-15.

The deal was, if the Republic of Kalningrad sent over the precious metals that allowed Mana Armor to be created to the United Territories, the United Territories would, in turn, send half of it's Mana Armor to the Republic's army along with a steady stream of Academy students to tackle their recent outbreak of Kishins.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" their father, BlackStar, called from another room. "AND LESLIE, GIVE YOUR BROTHER HIS BOOKBAG!"

"OK, Daddy!" Leslie called back, throwing the heavy bookbag at his older brother.

"Oof!" Vespy fell down, holding his bookbag to his chest. "Oh Gods! What'd you do _that_ for?!"

"He told me to give it back." Leslie replied, wiping his bangs out of his face.

"THAT HAS, LIKE, FIVE TEXT BOOKS IN IT, YOU IDIOT!" Vespy yelled.

Leslie's eyes began filling with tears. They were fake, of course, but still. No one can resist a crying eight year old. "I-I'm sorry, Vespy. I... I... W-Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh Gods, please don't cry!" Vespy replied, beginning to panic. "It's my fault for putting them in there!"

"OK." Leslie said. "You always fall for that."

"I know..."

"Lets go." Leslie said, grabbing his own bookbag and dragging his older brother to the DWMA.


End file.
